


Dabbling, Scrabbling

by lganc



Series: Game Night [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Good Deceit Sanders, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Scrabble, Sexual Humor, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lganc/pseuds/lganc
Summary: Game night isn't going well in the Mind Palace.orThe Sides argue over what constitutes a legitimate word in Scrabble. Roman flips a table.





	Dabbling, Scrabbling

“Really? _That’s_ what you’re starting with?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"That can’t be a word!” Roman cried.

“Actually, it is. It’s an adjective meaning ‘highly unlikely’.” Logan adjusted his glasses and smirked. “Rather akin to the chances of you winning this round.”

“Nice one.” They fist-bumped.

“Get ‘rekt’. Is that the correct usage?”

“Bullseye.”

“Speak for yourself,” Roman grumbled, plopping two tiles on the board.

“Ooh!” Remus said, rubbing his hands together.

“I don’t like the look on his face.”

“‘Ick’ is not valid, Roman…” Deceit singsonged a little nervously, thumbing the pages of the dictionary.

“Give me that.” Logan snatched the book from him and peered at the page. “Yes, it is. Go ahead, Roman.”

“Whose bright idea was it to make him the referee?”

“Ha!” Remus cackled, placing his tile on the board.

Roman drew his sword. “_Villain!_”

“Don’t say I didn’t tell you so,” Deceit muttered.

“That is...a legitimate word. Regrettably,” Logan added under his breath.

“Alright, let’s all take a deep breath. I’m sure he didn’t--oh--”

“_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_” Roman screamed.

“Oh, how the tables have turned! Literally!"

“I knew this was a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a little practice writing dialogue and voicing, and what better way to do that than through crack fics?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
